Operation Proposal
by Milomilklu
Summary: Luhan sahabat Sehun harus mengalami penyesalan mendalam ketika melihat Sehun menikah dengan seorang wanita, karena tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, ketika ia diberi kesempatan kembali ke masa lalu untuk mendapatkan Sehun, semuanya berubah menjadi lebih manis. HunHan?Romance/Rated M/terinsiprasi dari drama dengan judul yang sama.
1. Chapter 1

**Operation Proposal**

 **HunHan/Rated M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tampak duduk di kursi taman, hembusan angin musim semi menyapanya, menerbangkan helaian surai madunya. Matanya yang tertuju pada buku tampak sedikit sayu. Dua tahun belakangan, hidupnya telah menjadi hitam putih. Warna hidupnya telah hilang. Tepat setelah untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun punya pacar, seorang gadis cantik yang Sehun temui di kampus dulu. Ya, Luhan adalah seorang gay, ia menyukai laki-laki, ia menyukai Sehun. Ia mulai menyadari hal itu ketika ia mulai berteman dengan Sehun, sejak usia mereka 5 tahun. Sehun tidak tahu, begitu pula dunia. Luhan memilih menyembunyikannya, Karena Sehun menyukai wanita. Dulu, bagi Luhan berada di samping Sehun sudah cukup baginya, tumbuh bersamanya, dan menyukainya diam-diam. Tetapi, sekarang rasa cinta itu tumbuh begitu kuat, ia mulai haus, mulai serakah akan kasih sayang Sehun yang kini harus terbagi dengan pacarnya. Ia iri, seandainya ia wanita, mungkin Sehun akan menyukainya. Seandainya saja.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya setelah melirik arlojinya sejenak, setiap langkahnya menuju Sehun sekarang begitu menyakitkan. Dua tahun lalu, ia ingat bagaimana hancurnya ia ketika Sehun bercerita padanya ia menyukai seorang gadis di kampus. Bagaimana hancurnya ia ketika mereka resmi berkencan. Sehun tampak bahagia, ia selalu tersenyum lebar setiap bersama gadis itu. Sementara Luhan, dibalik kesakitannya yang luar biasa, harus berpura-pura tersenyum, di setiap kepingan hatinya yang hancur, ia harus mencoba ikut berbahagia. Percayalah, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Selama sebulan Luhan harus menghindari Sehun, karena setiap melihatnya Luhan akan merasakan air matanya yang meluap siap untuk membasahi pipinya.

Luhan membenarkan mantelnya, pagi tadi Sehun menelponnya, meminta untuk bertemu. Entah apa yang ingin dia bicarakan. Meski selalu merindukan Sehun, dia lebih memilih untuk tak menemui Sehun jika Sehun tak memanggilnya. Langkah kaki Luhan kini berhenti di depan sebuah caffe, dibalik kaca caffe ia dapat melihat Sehun yang sedang bercanda dengan kekasihnya. Terlihat sangat bahagia. Luhan menghembuskan napasnya, mencoba untuk tak terlihat murung. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam caffe "hey guys!"sapanya dengan menaikkan suaranya agar tampak ceria.

"Luhan!"panggil Sehun senang, "Luhan oppa!"panggil Hye In, kekasih Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lantas duduk di hadapan sepasang kekasih itu.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"Tanya Luhan cepat, ia sedang tidak ingin menyiksa diri dengan melihat Sehun bermesraan dengan Hye In.

"sayang, kau yang beritahu"ucap Sehun menatap Hye In lembut, Hye In menggelengkan kepalanya dengan aegyonya "tidak, oppa yang beritahu, Luhan oppa kan temanmu"

Jantung Luhan berdetak kencang, terasa sangat sakit di setiap detakannya. Rasanya Luhan tau apa yang ingin mereka beritahukan. "Lu, kami akan menikah"ujar Sehun tegas.

Luhan terdiam mematung. Kata-kata itu berputar cepat dalam otaknya. Rasanya seperti baru saja di tusuk ribuan belati oleh Sehun sendiri, ribuan belati penuh racun yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Luhan merasakan matanya memanas, "O-Oh be-benarkah?"lirih Luhan, suaranya bergetar. "Luhan oppa terkejutkan?" Hye In terkekeh senang.

Luhan mengangguk sambil menarik paksa dua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum "se-selamat, aku ikut senang hahaha"tawa Luhan canggung. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, hampir terjatuh karena kakinya terasa begitu lemas. "Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Sehun khawatir sambil memegangi tubuh Luhan. "kau tampak pucat, apa kau sakit?"lanjut Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum "tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit pusing"

"apa mau kuantar ke rumah sakit Lu?"raut wajah Sehun tampak begitu khawatir.

"T-Tidak, aku hanya ingin ke toilet sebentar"Luhan melepaskan diri dari Sehun, lalu berjalan cepat menuju toilet, ia kemudian masuk ke salah satu bilik dan mendudukkan dirinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, setetes air mata membasahi pipinya. Sedikit demi sedikit, isakan penuh kesakitan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia terisak hebat, tangannya mencengkram dadanya yang terasa luar biasa sakit. "mengapa? Mengapa?"isak Luhan, mengapa terasa begitu sakit? Sekarang ia harus benar-benar melupakan Sehun, ia bahkan tidak boleh menyimpan pria itu di dalam hatinya. Cinta nya hanya akan mejadi belati dalam hidupnya, cinta itu hanya akan membunuhnya.

Di luar, Sehun Nampak terdiam dengan penuh kebingungan mendengar suara isakan Luhan. Bukankah Luhan senang dengan pernikahnnya? Mengapa tangisannya terdengar menyakitkan? Mengapa itu bukanlah tangis kebahagiaan. Sehun mencoba mengetuk pintu bilik, mencoba bertanya pada Luhan. Tetapi tak ada keberanian dalam dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu itu, dan bahkan suaranya pun seakan-akan hilang untuk meneriakkan nama Luhan. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Sehun, mengapa Luhan menangis? Bukankah selama ini Ia bahagia? Ada apa dibalik raungannya itu?.

"maaf, apakah aku agak lama?"Tanya Luhan tersenyum manis.

"tidak Lu, Tidak apa."jawab Sehun tersenyum kaku.

"Luhan oppa apa kau habis mencuci wajahmu? Matamu tampak basah"Tanya Hye In

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum "ya, aku habis mencuci wajahku"

Hye In menggandeng tangan Sehun "anyway, Luhan oppa harus membantu Sehun oppa memilih tuxedonya nanti, aku dan temanku akan memilih gaun pernikahannya"Hye In tampak sangat bahagia.

Luhan tersenyum lirih dan mengangguk "heum, baiklah"

Luhan melangkah lemas menuju tempat tidurnya, wajahnya tampak sangat muram lantas menghempaskan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya yang hangat. Ia menaikkan selimutnya dan membungkus dirinya berusaha menghangatkan diri. Langit yang diterangi cahaya bintang dan bulan malam itu tidak tampak indah sama sekali di matanya, karena suasana hatinya yang buruk, sangat buruk.

Rasa sesak kembali memenuhi dadanya, perasaannya cintanya akan Sehun membuncah, air mata membasahi wajahnya. Ia meraung dalam keheningan, suara tangisannya yang penuh akan kepiluan menghiasi gelapnya malam itu.

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luhan terdiam, ia memilih ke rumah Luhan untuk memeriksa apakah Luhan baik-baik saja dan yang didapatinya adalah Luhan memang sedang tak baik-baik saja. Keinginan untuk memeluk Luhan ditahannya. Mengapa, mengapa Luhan menangis begitu pilu? Bukankah ini yang seharusnya?.

 **FlashBack**

"jongin, ketika kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang, apa yang biasanya kau lakukan?"Tanya Sehun tersenyum.

"hmmm, biasanya aku akan membeli Bunga lalu berlutut padanya"jawab Jongin sumringah.

"lalu apakah dia menerima perasaanmu?"Tanya Sehun lagi tampak antusias

"tentu saja, aku ini kan tampan" _pletak_ , Sehun memukul kepala jongin dengan keras "hentikan narsisme mu itu Kim Jongin"

Saat Jongin mulai mengomel, Sehun mulai bergelung dengan pikirannya sendiri, membayangkan bagaimana ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan nanti. Saat makan siang, ia telah meminta Luhan menemuinya di atap sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti, dan Luhan menyetujuinya. Sehun memilih membolos mata pelajaran terakhir untuk membeli bunga, dan mungkin bubble tea untuk mereka nikmati berdua nanti.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, Sehun yang baru kembali dari luar dengan riangnya kembali ke sekolah, membawa sebuket bunga mawar dan bubble tea. Senyumnya sangat sumringah dan begitu manis, membayangkan nantinya ia bisa menjadi pacar Luhan membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Sementara Luhan yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menunggunya di atap sekolah, tak lama seseorang menghampiri Luhan, dengan senyumnya Luhan berbalik dan bermaksud akan memanggil Sehun "Seh-"

Tidak, dia bukanlah Sehun. Park Yeon Joo, salah satu gadis cantik disekolah yang terkenal karena mengejar-ngejar Luhan. Ia sudah berkali-kali menyatakan perasaannya, tetapi ditolak Luhan. Namun, nampaknya gadis itu tak menyerah.

"Luhan"Yeon Joo tersenyum manis. "kenapa kau disini? Pergilah"ujar Luhan berusaha mengusirnya dengan lembut.

"Luhan, kenapa masih disini? Ayo pulang bersama"ajak Yeon Joo, Luhan menggeleng "tidak mau" gadis itu merengut, tampak marah "Luhan, tidakkah kau menyukaiku juga? Aku sangat menyukaimu, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, jadilah pacarku"

Luhan menghela napasnya, gadis ini benar-benar tidak punya harga diri "aku tidak bisa, yeon joo. Maafkan aku" Yeon Joo mendekati Luhan, "lalu apa setelah ini, kau masih akan tidak menyukaiku?" Gadis itu lantas menarik wajah Luhan dan mencium bibirnya. Ya, Sehun menyaksikan ciuman itu, hanya ciuman itu. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Sehun, ia lantas berlari keluar Sekolah.

"benar, mengapa aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini. Luhan pastilah menyukai seorang wanita. Hanya karena dia tidak pernah terlihat bersama seorang wanita, bukan artinya ia tidak menyukai wanita. Oh Sehun kau bodoh"

Luhan mendorong gadis itu, "apa kau gila?! Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukaimu!"bentak Luhan, itu pertama kalinya ia membentak seseorang, karena bibirnya hanya untuk seseorang, Sehun. Gadis itu tampak ketakutan melihat Luhan tampak begitu marah, lantas ia pergi. Pada akhirnya, Sehun tak datang pada Luhan hari itu meski Luhan menunggunya hingga larut malam, ia bahkan tak mengangkat ponselnya.

 **Flashback off**

Sinar matahari menyinari wajah Luhan yang tertidur kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menangis. Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya, merasakan tubuhnya begitu lemas. Jika bisa ia ingin istirahat seharian ini, tapi dia harus menemani Sehun membeli tuxedo pernikahannya hari ini. Mengingat pernikahan Sehun kembali membuatnya meringis kesakitan, namun air matanya terlalu kering untuk menangis kembali. Ketika keluar kamar,ia dapat mendengar suara TV dari lantai bawah. Ia mengernyit bingung lantas turun menuju lantai bawah, dan menemukan Sehun yang sudah berpakaian rapi duduk di sofanya menonton TV. "Se-Sehun?"panggilnya.

Sehun menoleh "oh, sudah bangun? Aku sudah disini dari tadi dan kau belum bangun, jadi aku menunggumu sampai kau bangun"jawabnya, ya Sehun tahun password rumahnya. "o-oh begitu, memangnya ini jam berapa?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya ketika hari sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas siang. "astaga, aku tidur selama itu?!"kagetnya, Sehun terkikik"tampaknya kau sangat lelah, Lu"

"maaf membuatmu menunggu, aku akan pergi bersiap dulu"lanjut Luhan, "tidak apa-apa Lu, pelan-pelan saja tidak usah terburu-buru"

"heum, baiklah"

Luhan berdiri melihat sekelilingnya, banyak sekali pasangan yang sedang memilih tuxedo di toko itu, membuatnya kembali merasa sakit, andaikan saja memilih tuxedo hari ini adalah untuk pernikahannya dan Sehun, pasti akan terasa sangat menyenangkan. Sayangnya kata-kata 'andai saja' tidak akan pernah membuatnya jadi nyata.

"Lu, jangan hanya berdiri disitu. Kau pilihkan untukku"Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan memintanya memilihkan tuxedo untuknya. "kenapa aku? Kau yang akan menikah"jawab Luhan.

"aku tidak bisa memilih dengan baik"kata Sehun tersenyum, Luhan menghela napasnya dan akhirnya menurut. Ia menatap tuxedo-tuxedo tersebut. Ada tuxedo yang sesuai dengan seleranya disana, ia hampir mengambilnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat yang akan menikahi Sehun adalah Hye In, bukan dirinya. Lantas ia mengambil tuxedo yang sesuai dengan selera Hye In. "yang ini"

"yang ini? Baiklah akun akan mencobanya"ujar Sehun berlari menuju Fitting Room. Luhan duduk di depan fitting room, menunggu Sehun yang sedang mencoba tuxedonya. Ada sedikit perasaan senang di dalam hatinya, seakan dirinya sedang menunggu Sehun, calon suaminya mencoba tuxedo. Tak lama tirai terbuka menampakkan Sehun dengan tuxedo yang pas dan cocok di tubuhnya, ia tampak sangat tampan dan mempesona, pakaian yang ia kenakan di tubuhnya selalu tampak cocok. "bagaimana?"Tanya Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan tersenyum lebar, dan bertepuk tangan "kau tampak sangat tampan, tak seperti biasanya"Luhan terkekeh. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya "jadi maksudnmu biasanya aku tampak jelek?" Luhan tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Sehun berlari menghampiri Luhan dan menggelitiki tubuh Luhan, pria mungil itu tertawa senang "sehun hentikan"ujarnya sembari menggenggam tangan Sehun yang sedang berada di pinggangnya. Keduanya terdiam, posisi mereka saat ini begitu dekat untuk merasakan napas masing-masing. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap bibir Luhan yang selalu mengundangnya. Luhan tersenyum lantas menghindari Sehun dengan memeluknya. Ia menepuk nepuk punggung Sehun "selamat atas pernikahamu, temanku"

Sehun menghela napasnya dan mengangguk "terima kasih, Luhan"

Hari ini akhirnya tiba, Luhan memakai jasnya yang berwarna Navy, tak lupa memakai dasinya agar tampak rapi. Ia menatap lirih dirinya di depan kaca, hari pernikahan Sehun tiba. Ia kembali menitikkan air matanya, setelah semalaman menangis hingga matanya sedikit bengkak. "kau akan baik-baik saja Luhan, tersenyumlah"ujarnya lalu menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Luhan lalu pergi ke gedung pernikahan mengendarai mobilnya tak lupa membawa hadiah pernikahannya. Sesampainya disana, ia segera menuju ruangan mempelai wanita dan mendapati Hye In sedang duduk disana, tampak cantik dengan gaun pernikahannya. "Luhan oppa!"gadis itu tersenyum yang kemudian dibalas oleh Luhan.

"woah, kau tampak sangat cantik"ujarnya, Hye In tertawa kecil "terima kasih, aku sedikit gugup"katanya.

"tidak perlu gugup, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Luhan lalu memberikan sekotak hadiah "ini hadiah pernikahan dariku"ucapnya tersenyum.

"terima kasih oppa"

Luhan lalu menuju aula setelah berpamitan dengan Hye In, ia memilih berdiri jauh di pojok ruangan. Tak lama pernikahan pun dimulai, Sehun sudah berdiri di dekat pendeta, dan sang mempelai wanita tengah melangkah menujunya, diiringi sebuah lagu. Sehun tersenyum hangat, tampak sangat bahagia, dan semua orang memuji kecantikan wanita itu. Upacara dimulai, dan di akhir upacara, keduanya berciuman. Luhan hanya mampu menatap pilu, menahan tangisnya. Setelah upacara selesai, pesta pun dimulai dan Luhan memilih keluar, berada di dalam sungguh menyesakkan.

"eoh? Luhan sunbae" seorang gadis memanggil Luhan dan menghampirinya, Luhan menoleh dan mendapati hoobaenya ketika kuliah dulu, Kim Hyunji. "eoh Hyunji-ya, kenapa kau disini? Ahh apakah ada rekanmu yang menikah?"Tanya Luhan tersenyum.

"eum, temanku menikah. Apakah rekan sunbae juga menikah?" Tanya Hyunji balik, Luhan mengangguk lemas. "lalu kenapa sunbae tampak sedih? Ah…." Hyunji mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan dan membisikkan sesuatu "apa kau menyukai perempuan yang sedang menikah itu?" Luhan tertawa kecil, tebakan Hyunji hampir benar. Sehun yang sedang mencari Luhan pun mendapati Luhan yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang gadis. "tak apa sunbae, orang yang dinikahi temanku pun juga orang yang aku sukai. Sayangnya hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan"lanjut Hyunji.

"bukankah rasanya sakit?"Tanya Luhan lirih, Hyunji mengangguk "tentu saja, tapi aku telah melepaskannya, suatu hari mungkin aku akan mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik"Hyunji tersenyum lantas memeluk Luhan "semangatlah sunbae, aku harus pergi"ujarnya sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

Sehun yang melihat itu akhirnya memilih kembali ke dalam, "heum, kau juga semangat" lalu Hyunji pun pergi menuju aula pernikahan temannya. Luhan kembali menatap aula pernikahan Sehun, kakinya benar-benar tidak ingin kembali kesana, Sehun kini sudah resmi menjadi suami orang lain, dia tidak ingin menangis dan berakhir memeluk Sehun nantinya. Ia pun memilih pulang ke rumahnya.

Luhan mengendurkan dasinya dengan kasar, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, lagi-lagi wajah Sehun muncul dalam benaknya. Setetes air mata mengalir dari ekor matanya, diiringi suara hujan yang begitu lebat tiba-tiba turun. Suara petir berdentum dan itu sama sekali tak menakuti Luhan, ia terlalu sibuk dengan rasa dadanya yang sesak. Ia lalu bangkit dan mengambil sebuah amplop di atas nakas. Ia lalu membuka isi amplop tersebut dan menemukan sebuah tiket ke Inggris. Ya, dia telah memesan tiket itu jauh hari. Mungkin, hidup jauh dari Sehun akan membuat Luhan melupakannya nanti. Besok ia akan berangkat, dan tak ada keinginan untuk memberitahu Sehun. Ia hanya akan pergi diam-diam dan menghilang seperti angin.

Luhan terisak, air matanya mengalir semakin deras diiringi suara hujan yang semakin lebat dan angin berhembus kencang, ditambah petir yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Luhan lalu berlutut menghadap balkon kamarnya, suara isakannya berubah menjadi raungan "mengapa? Mengapa rasanya sesakit ini?"

"aku mencintaimu, tidakkah kau tau?" Luhan semakin terisak kencang, lantas memukul-mukul dadanya "ini rasanya sangat sakit, aku ingin memelukmu, menciummu, menggenggam tanganmu dan menatapmu, Sehun!"teriaknya.

Luhan lalu menundukkan kepalanya, disela-sela isakkannya ia berucap "andaikan…. Andaikan aku bisa memutar waktu aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku Sehun, aku menyesali hari ini, aku menyesalinya, Sehun. Aku mencintaimu"isaknya, ia lalu terbaring lemas di atas lantainya yang terasa sangat dingin dan tertidur dalam keadaan menangis.

Sinar matahari kembali menyinari kamarnya, sinar yang begitu terang tampaknya tak mengganggu Luhan sama sekali, ia tertidur sangat pulas seakan bermimpi sangat panjang. "Lu, Luhan!"teriak seorang wanita memukul tubuh Luhan membuat pria itu terkejut dan otomatis bangun dari tidurnya.

"mengapa tidur di lantai? Kau akan terkena flu nanti"Tanya wanita itu lagi, Luhan berusaha memperjelas pandangannya dan menemukan seorang wanita di hadapannya, "i-ibu?" Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, apa ibunya kembali dari China untuk memeriksa keadaannya? Ibunya telah pindah sejak Luhan mulai kuliah. "ibu, kau pulang? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"ckckck"decak ibu Luhan lantas memukul kepala Luhan "pulang kemana? Memangnya aku pernah kemana?"

"ah! Ibu sakit"kesalnya, "oh! Ini jam berapa?!"teriak Luhan membelalakkan matanya, jam 12 nanti ia harus ke bandara. "sekarang baru sadar? Ini sudah jam 7, cepat mandi dan berangkat sekolah sebelum telat, Sehun sudah menunggu dibawah sedari tadi"omel ibunya.

"sekolah? Sekolah apanya? Aku ini sudah selesai kuliah bu, dan Sehun? Harusnya dia berada di Jeju untuk bulan madu sekarang"Luhan menatap ibunya bingung. Ibunya menggelengkan kepala, menatap anaknya seakan ia orang gila "bulan madu apanya? Memangnya Sehun sudah menikah apa? Dia baru 18 tahun Luhan, apa kau ini bermimpi huh?"

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya "18 tahun? Mimpi?"ucapnya pelan, "ibu ini tahun berapa?"tanyanya lagi.

"apakah kepalamu habis terbentur huh? Sekarang tahun 2008"jawab ibunya malas lalu pergi keluar kamar Luhan. Luhan yang Nampak masih tak percaya lalu bergegas turun ke lantai bawah menemukan Sehun tengah duduk menonton TV sambil makan snack dan ia juga memakai seragam sekolah mereka dulu. "Se-Sehun"panggilnya pelan, "Oh? Luhan kau sudah bangun? Cepatlah mandi atau kita akan terlambat"ujarnya santai. Luhan tiba-tiba menampar dirinya sendiri "ah sakit, sepertinya ini bukan mimpi"

"hey mengapa kau menyakiti diri sendiri?"Tanya Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan menatapnya khawatir. "kau tak apa?"lanjut Sehun, Luhan masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya, maksudnya Sehun masih disini! Sehun yang dulu disini, benarkah yang dia alami selama ini hanyalah mimpi? Jika iya mimpi itu sangatnya terasa nyata dan menyakitkan, sebuah mimpi yang panjang.

"abaikan dia Sehun, dia sepertinya habis bermimpi dan menjadi gila"celetuk ibu Luhan, sementara sang anak masih diam tak percaya. Hanya dua kemungkinan yang Luhan tau, yang kemarin itu mimpi atau yang sekarang lah yang mimpi.

Sehun mengerutkan kening "mimpi?"

Sehun terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya sembari berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan menuju sekolah mereka "mimpi konyol macam apa itu?"

"tapi mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata dan panjang, di dalam mimpi itu kita benar-benar sudah dewasa dan kau menikah dengan seorang gadis"ujar Luhan masih bingung. Sehun tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Luhan "aku disini Luhan, usiaku 18 tahun, aku masih muda dan tak ingin menikah"Sehun terkekeh lalu berjalan cepat "ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat"

Luhan yang masih bingung meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, sebuah mimpi buruk. "ya, itu hanyalah mimpi, hanya sebuah mimpi buruk yang menyakitkan…aku rasa begitu"ujarnya ragu tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan setetes air jatuh membasahi wajahnya "eoh? Apa hujan?"ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka telapak tangannya untuk memeriksa hujan.

Tak ada hujan yang jatuh hanya secarik kertas berwarna putih, entah datang darimana. Luhan menatap keatas dan tak ada apa-apa disana, lalu darimana kertas itu datangnya. Ia membuka kertas itu sedikit ragu mendapati beberapa tulisan indah terukir disana "keinginan mu untuk memutar waktu kembali terkabul, jika kau bisa membuat orang yang kau cintai menjadi milikmu dalam kurun waktu dua minggu. Masa depan akan berubah selamanya"

Luhan terdiam menatap kertas itu, lantas teringat kata-katanya malam itu _"andaikan…. Andaikan aku bisa memutar waktu aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku Sehun, aku menyesali hari ini, aku menyesalinya, Sehun. Aku mencintaimu"_ entah bagaimana, keinginannya itu terkabul.

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita akan terlambat" Luhan terperanjat mendapati Sehun berdiri di hadapannya, lalu kembali menatap tangannya, tiba-tiba kertas itu hilang begitu saja bak tertiup angin yang berhembus. "kau tak apa? Kau tampak pucat Lu"Sehun yang khawatir menghampiri Luhan dan menjamah keningnya. "Sehun"lirih Luhan, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Sehun lantas memeluk Sehun dengan cepat dan terisak kencang.  
"Luhan? Kau tak apa?"Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan. "sehun sehun sehun"isak Luhan memanggil nama Sehun

 _"_ _terima kasih"_

 ** _TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Operation Proposal Chapter 2**

 **HunHan/Rated M/Romance/Hurt**

Cahaya matahari menyinari ruang kelas yang tampak sunyi itu, hanya ada suara kapur yang menggores papan tulis dari seorang guru yang tengah menuliskan beberapa soal matematika, sementara para siswa sibuk menyalin pada buku mereka.

"karena saya sedang ada urusan, selesaikan soal-soal ini lalu kumpulkan diatas meja saya"ujar guru tersebut memecahkan keheningan lantas pergi keluar kelas. Sehun masih sibuk menyelesaikan soal-soal tersebut, sementara anak laki-laki mungil yang duduk di samping tampak sibuk menatap dirinya. Sehun mencoba mengabaikannya, tetapi hal itu sepertinya sangat sulit, bagaimana dia bisa tahan ketika Luhan terus menatapnya dengan tatapan menggemaskan sambil tersenyum manis, Luhan mulai bertingkah aneh sejak pelukan tadi pagi. Ia menangis, lalu sekarang tersenyum seperti sedang dimabuk asmara.

Sehun menghela napasnya lalu meletakkan pulpennya dan menatap Luhan heran "baiklah, ada apa? Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Lu. Dan kerjakanlah tugasmu atau kau akan kena hukum"ujar Sehun, tak ada jawaban dari Luhan membuatnya jengah, ia lantas mencubit kedua pipi menggemaskan itu "Luhan!"panggilnya.

"ah! Itu sakit sehun-ah"rintihnya kesakitan, yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Sehun. "mengapa menatapiku seperti itu? Kerjakan tugasmu atau kau akan kena hukum"ulang Sehun.

Luhan tertawa kecil "tidak ada, hanya saja kau terlalu tampan. Dan aku sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya" tentu saja, secara mental Luhan sudah selesai kuliah dan tugas itu sangat mudah baginya. Sehun terdiam mendengar pujian dari Luhan "k-kau, apakah kepalamu terbentur Lu? Atau kau sedang demam?"raut wajah Sehun berubah khawatir, ia menjamah kening Luhan dan tidak menemukan hal yang aneh disana. Luhan adalah tipe pria tsundere, dia tidak terlalu sering memuji orang atau mengekspresikan perasaannya secara berlebihan.

Luhan tertawa kecil "aku hanya senang melihatmu, aku tidak percaya kau disini"Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan berbinar. Sehun kembali menghela napasnya "apa ini tentang mimpi itu Lu?"tanyanya, dan Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan, mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Luhan tepat ke dalam manik matanya, membuat Luhan berdebar "aku disini Lu, itu hanyalah mimpi".

Luhan tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya "heum, hanya mimpi"jawabnya, lalu dibalas senyuman manis oleh Sehun. "Sehun-ah, hari ini ayo kita jalan-jalan keluar"ajak Luhan, namun yang di dapat Luhan adalah wajah kecewa Sehun "Luhan maaf, hari ini aku berjanji menemani Jongin membeli kado untuk ibunya"

"kalau begitu aku ikut"sahut Luhan cepat sambil tersenyum menang. Sehun terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya "baiklah, hari ini kita keluar"

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dan para siswa mulai mengemasi barang-barang mereka bersiap untuk pulang, "Lu, kau tunggulah di gerbang sekolah, aku akan menjemput Jongin"ujar Sehun yang telah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya sambil tersenyum pada Luhan.

Luhan menahan tangan Sehun dan menatapnya sedikit jengkel "pergi bersama"pintanya. Sehun tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "kelas Jongin dua lantai di atas kita, aku tidak ingin membuatmu lelah. Tunggu di depan saja, princess"Jawab Sehun hangat.

Pipi Luhan sontak merona mendengar kata 'Princess' terlontar dari bibir Sehun. "y-ya! A-aku bukan princess!"teriak Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup bibir itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat sekarang Luhan hanyalah temannya, dan Luhan itu laki-laki, ia tidak tahu apakah Luhan menyukai laki-laki seperti dirinya menyukai Luhan. Sehun mengacak gemas rambut Luhan "tunggulah di depan sebentar"ujar Sehun lembut.

Luhan akhirnya menyerah dan menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Sehun. Setelah Sehun pergi, Luhan dengan malasnya melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah dan berdiri dengan sabar disana. 30 menit berlalu dan masih tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun datang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering ponsel membuat Luhan terkejut setengah mati karena sekolah saat itu sudah sepi. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan horror, suara ponsel itu terdengar sangat dekat, Luhan mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia mencoba mencari tahu asal suara dering ponsel itu dan menyadari suara itu berasal dari kantong seragam sekolahnya.

Luhan merogoh sakunya dan menemukan sebuah ponsel kecil "wuaghh ponsel ini jadul sekali"ujarnya menatap aneh ponsel tersebut, ia lantas menepuk keningnya dan menyadari ia dulu pernah memakai ponsel ini saat SMA. Luhan menatap layar ponsel itu dan menemukan nama Sehun terpampang di layar, sontak ia menjawabnya "halo, Sehun?"panggilnya pelan.

"Luhan? Kenapa lama sekali menjawabnya?"Tanya Sehun. Luhan tertawa kaku, tidak mungkin Ia menjawab bahwa ia lupa kalau dirinya punya ponsel "a-aku hanya melamun tadi"jawab Luhan asal.

Sehun menghela napasnya "maaf aku sedikit lama, Jongin tiba-tiba sakit perut dan sekarang tengah melakukan bisnisnya di toilet. Sebentar lagi aku akan kesana, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"eum tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggu"Jawab Luhan lembut. "kita bicara lewat telpon saja"lanjut Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar "baiklah. Cobalah bersiul seperti yang kau lakukan ketika bosan, aku ingin mendengarnya"pinta Sehun.

"baiklah"Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu mulai bersiul, siulan yang indah dengan nada yang lembut itu selalu menjadi kesukaan Sehun sejak kecil. Bersiul selalu menjadi kebiasaan Luhan ketika bosan sejak mereka kecil, Luhan sangat pandai bersiul, seakan ia sedang bernyanyi dalam siulannya itu dan Sehun sangat menyukainya. Luhan bersiul dengan riang, menyalurkan perasaannya di setiap hembusan siulannya ditemani langit sore berwarna jingga, berharap Sehun dapat mendengar perasaannya.

Luhan, Sehun dan Jongin berkeliling di sebuah toko di tengah kota seoul mencari hadiah yang cocok untuk ibu Jongin. Jongin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan raut wajah bingungnya, sudah berkali-kali ia berkeliling toko dan tak tahu harus membeli apa, ia tidak terlalu mengerti wanita. "aku harus beli apa?"ujar Jongin frustasi.

"ah, aku sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, kemari kalian"Jongin mengajak kedua temannya itu mendekat padanya, sementara Luhan dan Sehun menurut saja dengan wajah penasaran.

"bagaimana kalau aku belikan kondom saja? Agar ibuku bisa bersenang-senang" _pletak_ , Sehun dan Luhan memukul kepala Jongin secara bersamaan, anak sialan itu tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan hal mesum. "sialan, ini sakit sekali"rengek Jongin.

Luhan menghela napasnya sedikit jengkel "belikan kalung saja, wanita suka hal seperti itu"Jawab Luhan malas, wajah Jongin tiba-tiba berubah sumringah "oh! Kau benar! woah Xi Luhan, kau mengerti wanita, apa kau punya pacar hm? Apa dia cantik?"goda Jongin, Luhan menatap Jongin kesal "aku tidak punya Jongin, hentikan rasa penasaranmu itu dan belilah kalungnya"kesal Luhan, sementara Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

Luhan menemani Jongin mencari kalung yang pas untuk ibunya, saat itulah Luhan menyadari Sehun menghilang entah kemana. Luhan melihat ke sekelilingnya dan tak menemukan Sehun hingga tiba-tiba seseorang mengejutkannya dari belakang membuatnya terlonjak kaget. "Sehun!"kesal Luhan, Sehun terbahak mendapati Luhan benar-benar terkejut "kau mencariku?"Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya "kemana saja?"tanyanya balik. Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan sejenak lantas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tangannya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya. "hadiah"jawab Sehun melihat raut wajah Luhan yang tampak bingung.

"tiba-tiba?"Luhan terkekeh lalu mengeluarkan isi paper bag kecil itu dan menemukan sebuah strap ponsel berbentuk kelinci berwarna biru. "Sehun, ini indah, aku menyukainya"Luhan tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinarnya.

Sehun tersenyum hangat "sekarang kejutan kedua" Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku seragam sekolahnya, "Jjang!"lanjutnya, menunjukkan strap ponsel yang sama dengan Luhan tergantung di ponsel silvernya.

"woahhh, strap ponsel yang sama! Couple strap!"teriak Luhan riang, Sehun menatap Luhan sedikit bingung "couple strap?"

Luhan terdiam canggung, tampaknya hal-hal 'couple things' belum menjadi tren pada tahun 2008 "a-ahahaha, pokoknya ini bagus, aku menyukainya!"alih Luhan.

"baguslah kalau kau suka"Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan gemas.

"hei, aku sudah selesai membeli kalungnya. Ayo kita makan malam, aku lapar"ujar Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

"baiklah ayo"

Ketiganya lalu memilih makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran tak jauh dari toko yang tadi mereka kunjungi. Setelah makanan datang, mereka melahap makanan sembari mengobrol sesekali terlihat tertawa bersama. Tak lama Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah meja di sebelah mereka, "lihatlah, lihat itu"bisik Jongin menampakkan raut tak suka dan terkesan benci, Luhan dan Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Jongin dan menemukan sepasang pria yang sepertinya menjalin hubungan gay.

"orang-orang itu sepertinya memiliki penyakit mental, bagaimana bisa mereka menyukai sesama jenis? Menjijikan"ujar Jongin tampak kesal.

Luhan yang sedang minum pun sontak tersedak, sementara Sehun tampak diam. Luhan tersenyum lirih dan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Jongin lalu kembali melanjutkan makanannya dengan santai. Luhan tak menyalahkan Jongin, ia mengerti karena Jongin tak pernah dan mungkin tak akan pernah mengalami hal diluar batas normal sepertinya, dia tidak mungkin bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya memiliki perasaan terlarang yang mungkin akan ditentang semua orang. Luhan iri dengan pasangan itu, saling mencintai tanpa peduli apa yang dikatakan orang, apalagi tahun 2008 belum banyak orang berpikiran terbuka, bahkan di tahun 2017 yang modern, masih ada orang-orang yang berpikiran sempit.

Merasa tak enak mendengar komentar Jongin, Luhan bangkit dari duduknya "aku ke toilet dulu"ujarnya pelan, lantas bergegas pergi ke toilet, sementara Sehun masih diam tampak bergelung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Luhan mencuci wajahnya dengan air, berusaha menyadarkan diri. Kata-kata Jongin memang menyakitkan, tetapi Luhan mengerti itu bukan salahnya. Luhan hanya butuh bersabar.

Setelah merasa sedikit baikan, ia lalu keluar dari toilet dan kembali kepada teman-temannya. Ketika tengah melangkah, Luhan merasakan sebuah tangan menarik tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya. Luhan menemukan seorang ajhussi jelek dengan mantel panjang sampai selutut. "ada apa ajhussi?"Tanya Luhan bingung.

"ayo ikut ajhussi"pinta ajhussi itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"huh?"Luhan yang masih bingung tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh ajhussi jelek tersebut. "a-apa apaan! Aku tidak mau! Apa yang mau kau lakukan!"teriak Luhan, merasa ketakutan Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berusaha menelpon Sehun. Sayangnya, ponsel itu tiba-tiba direbut ajhussi itu.

"ajhussi kembalikan!"bentak Luhan.

"gadis cantik kalau mau ponselmu kembali, kau harus lihat ajhussi ketika membuka mantel ini"jawab ajhussi itu sambil tersenyum mesum. Sekarang Luhan mengerti, ajhussi ini adalah jenis ajhussi mesum yang memiliki gangguan mental, yang sering memperlihatkan alat kelaminnya pada semua orang.

"ajhussi kembalikan ponselku, aku ini seorang laki-laki!"teriak Luhan, bukan ponselnya yang ia inginkan, tetapi strap ponsel yang diberikan Sehun tadi. Ajhussi itu tampak sedikit terkejut karena Luhan yang cantik itu ternyata seorang laki-laki. Ajhussi itu kembali tersenyum "tidak apa-apa yang penting kau cantik. Nah sekarang, kau mau melihatku atau aku tidak kembalikan ponselmu?"ancam ajhussi tersebut.

Luhan mengela napasnya, ia sungguh tidak ingin menodai matanya dengan melihat alat kelamin ajhussi ini, tapi apa boleh buat, strap ponsel itu pemberian Sehun. Lagi pula ia dan ajhussi itu sama-sama laki-laki, jadi apa salahnya? Luhan memutar bola matanya malas "baiklah"jawab Luhan menyerah. Ajhussi itu tampak senang dan mulai membuka kancing mantelnya satu persatu.

Luhan tampak menatap jijik, dia benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya. Tepat Ketika ajhussi itu membuka mantelnya, Luhan merasakan sepasang tangan memutar badannya dengan cepat. Luhan tampak terkejut ketika mendongak dan mendapati Sehun tampak marah. Beruntung Sehun yang juga tak enak mendengar komentar Jongin menyusul Luhan ke toilet. "Se-Sehun"panggil Luhan pelan.

Sehun berlari menghampiri ajhussi yang tampak terkejut itu dan memberikan sebuah tendangan dengan cepat. Ajhussi itu tersungkur dan ponsel Luhan terlepas dari tangannya. "pergi"ujar Sehun dingin. Tampak ketakutan ajhussi itu bergegas pergi dari sana. Sehun mendengus pelan, lantas mengambil ponsel Luhan yang tergeletak di atas lantai. "Luhan"panggil Sehun lembut.

Luhan berbalik dan mendapati Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, "apa dia sudah pergi?"Tanya Luhan sedikit ketakutan. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya "kau! Kenapa tidak lari huh? Nyawamu bisa bahaya tau, kalau aku tidak kesini apa yang akan terjadi?"omel Sehun kesal. "bagaimana aku bisa lari! Dia mengambil ponselku!"teriak Luhan lantas menggembungkan pipinya, membuat marah Sehun sedikit mereda melihat tingkat menggemaskan Luhan.

"apa sekarang ponselmu lebih penting daripada nyawamu?"Tanya Sehun khawatir. Luhan menatap Sehun sedikit kesal "bukan ponselnya, tapi strap ponselnya. Kau baru saja memberiku tadi, aku tidak bisa kehilangannya"jawab Luhan pelan.

Sehun terdiam menatap Luhan, mendapat jawaban seperti itu bagaimana bisa membuatnya marah? Jantungnya menjadi berdetak tak karuan. Sehun lantas menarik Luhan dan memeluknya, Luhan tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat "aku bisa membelikan strap ponsel berapapun untukmu, jadi jangan lakukan itu lagi, mengerti?"pinta Sehun lembut. "Sehun"panggil Luhan lembut, tampak tersentuh, ia membalas pelukan Sehun dan menganggukkan kepala di dada Sehun "eum".

Luhan melangkah lemas menuju ke dalam kamarnya, merasa lelah setelah bermain seharian bersama Jongin dan Sehun. Entah karena secara mental dia sudah berusia 27 tahun sehingga membuat tubuhnya ikut merasa tak muda lagi. Luhan menghela napasnya lantas duduk di lantai, menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada tempat tidurnya, menghadap balkon kamarnya. Balkon itu masih tampak sama, di masa lalu maupun masa depan.

Luhan tersenyum manis mengingat bagaimana Sehun memperlakukannya tadi, setelah Luhan ingat-ingat, sebelum Sehun bertemu Hye In, Sehun selalu memperlakukannya seperti itu. Entah bagaimana Luhan telah melupakan semua kenangan manis itu, mungkin karena kenangan-kenangan itu membunuhnya, ia mencoba melupakannya sekuat tenaga. Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku seragam sekolahnya, ia membuka foto-foto yang ada di dalam ponsel itu. Hampir seluruh foto dalam ponselnya adalah fotonya dan Sehun bersama. Meski kualitas gambar yang masih buruk, tak membuat Luhan bosan memandanginya. Entah mengapa Luhan tidak bisa menemukan foto-foto itu lagi di masa depan, terlupakan begitu saja.

Luhan kembali menatap balkon kamarnya, teringat dengan keinginannya memutar waktu. Ia lalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah yang dilakukannya itu sudah benar? Bagaimana jika Sehun benar-benar mencintai Hye In? Membuat Sehun menjadi miliknya di masa lalu akan membuat masa depan berubah selamanya. Sehun mungkin tidak bisa bertemu Hye In nanti, dan ia merusak takdir mereka. Tidakkah ia terlalu egois? Mungkin serakah? Bersama-sama dengan Sehun saat ini membuatnya sangat bahagia, tetapi tidakkah keinginannya terlalu egois? Bahkan melawan takdir seperti itu?.

Tanpa sadar, ia menitikkan air mata. Entah mengapa, ketidakyakinannya itu membuat hatinya sesak. Baru beberapa saat tadi ia merasa sangat bahagia, lalu sekarang tiba-tiba hatinya sesak dan gundah. Luhan tertawa kecil akan perubahan perasaannya yang begitu cepat. Yang lebih penting, bisakah Luhan membuat Sehun yang menyukai perempuan menjadi menyukai seorang laki-laki? Bagi Luhan, rasanya seperti membalikkan alam semesta. Sulit dan begitu berat. Sehun ketika bersama Hye In tampak benar-benar bahagia, lalu bolehkan ia merubah cinta Sehun? Apakah ia berhak?

"ada apa? Kau tampak menyesal"Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut terdengar, Luhan yang tengah menangis terperanjat kaget mendapati seorang pria berdiri di hadapannya. Luhan sama sekali tak mengenalnya, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa pria itu sangat tampan dan becahaya dengan pakaian putih dari atas sampai bawah. entah bagaimana kehadiran pria itu membuat Luhan tenang, seakan jiwanya sedang di bersihkan. "k-kau siapa?"Tanya Luhan masih tampak terkejut.

"jangan takut, akulah yang membawamu kembali ke masa lalu"Jawab pria itu, "panggil saja aku Suho"lanjutnya.

Luhan terdiam menatap pria itu, normalnya Luhan akan tertawa tak percaya tentang hal-hal yang tidak ilmiah, tapi tidak seorangpun harusnya tau bahwa ia dari masa lalu, hanya pria di hadapannya yang berarti pria itu benar-benar membawanya ke masa lalu. Luhan menenangkan dirinya berusaha mencoba tetap sadar.

"jika kau memang benar-benar membawaku ke masa lalu, bolehkan aku bertanya?"Luhan menatap Suho penuh rasa penasaran. Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk "ya, silahkan"

"k-kenapa kau mau membawaku ke masa lalu?"Tanya Luhan memberanikan diri.

Pria itu tersenyum bak malaikat "entahlah, mendengar tangisanmu yang sangat pilu itu, dan juga aku bisa merasakan ketulusanmu, membuatku ingin memberikan kesempatan. Seharusnya aku tak melakukan ini untuk manusia, karena itu bisa merusak aliran takdir dunia ini, tapi anggap saja ini hadiah dariku."

Luhan diam menatap pria itu, mata dan pipinya masih tampak basah karena air mata. "aku memberikanmu hadiah yang begitu besar, lalu mengapa kau menangis pilu lagi? Bukankah kau harusnya senang dengan semua ini? Apakah kau mulai menyesal?"Tanya pria itu, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan mengangguk. "hanya saja, aku bertanya-tanya… Sehun mungkin benar-benar mencintai Hye In. jika aku melakukan ini karena keserakahanku ingin memiliki Sehun, takdir mereka akan hancur. Jika Sehun yang berada di masa depan tahu aku melakukan ini, dia mungkin akan merasa sangat kecewa padaku"lirihnya, pria mungil itu kembali terisak pilu.

"Suho, kau ini mungkin…. Malaikat kan? Jadi beritahu aku, apakah yang aku lakukan ini benar? Apakah Sehun sangat mencintai Hye In?"Tanya Luhan menatap lekat Suho.

Suho tersenyum "entahlah, kurasa kau harus mencari tahu hal itu sendiri. Yang hanya bisa kukatakan adalah, hati itu selalu menjadi milikmu."Jawab Suho membuat Luhan hanya diam bingung masih dengan air mata berderai. "nah, karena kau tampak menyesal bagaimana kalau ikut aku kembali? Aku bisa melakukannya"lanjut Suho sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan menatap tangan itu dalam diam, sesekali melirik pintu kamarnya berharap Sehun akan datang dan melarangnya pergi. Lama ia menunggu, tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun akan datang. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, air matanya tak berhenti turun. Ia lantas bangkit dari duduknya, sembari terisak ia mulai mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambut tangan Suho. "aku tidak ingin merusak takdir mereka, jadi bawa aku kembali"

Ketika Luhan hampir meraih tangan Suho, pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut dan seketika menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu, mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri disana sambil membawa beberapa kaset film. Luhan kembali melihat kearah Suho, namun ia menghilang. Bukankah ini berarti seharusnya dia tak perlu pergi? Entah mengapa rasanya sangat melegakan.

Luhan kembali menatap pada Sehun, membuat Sehun terkejut melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah basah akan air mata. "Luhan? Ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?"Sehun menghampiri Luhan dengan cepat, meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. "apa karena kejadian tadi? Kau teringat ajhussi tadi dan takut?"

Luhan tiba-tiba terisak hebat menatap Sehun antara tak percaya dan merasa lega, "Sehun"lirih Luhan dalam tangisnya. "Sehun, bagaimana ini? Aku begitu takut"Luhan menangis pilu, terisak sangat sakit dengan tubuh bergetar. Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat, sesekali menepuki punggung mungil pria itu, berpikir bahwa Luhan benar-benar ketakutan karena kejadian tadi.

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat, seakan tidak ingin melepasnya. Ia sangat takut saat ini, takut kehilangan Sehun, namun juga takut merusak takdir Sehun. Jika Sehun di masa depan tahu ia melakukan ini apakah ia akan merasa kecewa? Ia tak mau merusak kebahagiaan Sehun.

Namun, bukankah yang lebih penting adalah masa yang sekarang Luhan lewati? Luhan tidak pernah egois sebelumnya, ia selalu melakukan sesuatu demi orang lain tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Luhan meminta dengan sangat di dalam hatinya, meminta untuk satu kali ini saja ia bersikap egois, untuk satu kali ini saja ia menjadi serakah. Untuk sekali ini saja ia tidak melakukan sesuatu demi orang lain, tetapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia meminta maaf begitu dalam, berkali-kali dalam hatinya kepada Hye In karena ia harus melakukan ini. Ia harus mengambil takdir Sehun dari Hye In dan menjadikannya bagian dari takdir Luhan. Dan ia pun, akan menjadi bagian dari takdir Sehun.

"Luhan, ada apa hm? Jangan takut, aku disini"ujar Sehun lembut memperlakukan Luhan seperti bayi, sesekali menepuk pantat Luhan.

Luhan mendorong Sehun dengan cepat "Sehun jangan menyentuh bokongku, aku bukan bayi!"teriak Luhan. Sebenarnya bukan karena Luhan tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti bayi, tetapi karena Sehun menyentuh bokongnya membuat jantungnya berdentum tak karuan, membuatnya ingin muntah karena merasa perutnya tergelitik oleh kupu-kupu.

"tututututu~ bayi ini sangat lucu"Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan gemas, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena merasa menang. "Sehun!"teriak Luhan menggembungkan pipinya yang tampak merah. Kalau saja Sehun tidak menyadari posisinya saat itu, ia mungkin sudah menghabisi Luhan saat itu juga. "sudah sudah, sekarang kau merasa baikan kan? Kau akan baik-baik saja karena aku disini, aku akan selalu melindungimu Luhan, mengerti?"Sehun tersenyum manis dan menatap Luhan lembut. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya lantas menyadarkan pucuk kepalanya pada dada Sehun. "berjanjilah, sehun"ucap Luhan pelan, hampir seperti bisikan.

"heum apa?"Tanya Sehun lagi meminta lebih jelas.

"berjanjilah kau akan selalu melindungiku"ulang Luhan sedikit lebih lantang.

Sehun tersenyum lebar sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu mungil Luhan "eum, aku berjanji"

 **TBC**


End file.
